Shin Takehi
Hybrid |birthday = 27th June |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 190cm |weight = 82kg |eyes = Green |hair = Deep Pink |blood type = O |unusual features = Tattoos |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Wandering Quincy |team = Unknown |partner = Unknown |previous partner = Mitsuru Inazuma(Acquaintance) |base of operations = Rukongai |marital status = Single |relatives = Hizashi Yoshi(Cousin) Gekkou Utsukushi(Cousin) Higure Keisei(Cousin) |education = Unknown(Presumed to be Advanced) |status = Active |shikai = Jitsugizō |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}} Shin Takehi (岳日信 Takehi Shin, lit: Reliable Mountain Sun) is a prominent Quincy- Hybrid who wanders the three realms, though is situated most prominently in the Rukongai. Shin is a powerful individual who seems to possess unique ideals and goals that are known to very few but him. Though not much is known about his history, he seems to have lived for a significant amount of time, considering he is well acquainted with the man known as Mitsuru Inazuma, having fought him in a dangerous battle that nearly killed both parties. He is also the cousin of Hizashi Yoshi, Gekkou Utsukushi and Higure Keisei, and seemingly detests the, especially Higure, for her race and natural racial enmity. Appearance Shin himself bears an appearance of regality yet an unusual, distinct rebellious streak that is present throughout all of his appearance. He bears striking deep pink hair that is the most striking characteristic of all in his family, especially his cousin sisters. Along with this, he bears fierce and almost defiant red eyes, which are only accentuated with the red tattoos that are on the right side of his face going down through his chest and on his shoulder in a fire-like pattern. In terms of figure, Shin is quite the lean-build individual, with no obvious signs of working out present. Though underneath this, he has quite the toned build, a result of specialised training in order to preserve his lean frame while granting him heightened physical capabilities, as a human, that have only been further refined since becoming a shinigami. In terms of attire; Shin tends to adopt a rather personalised and unorthodox attire seen by many of the Quincy. Instead of the traditional white and blue outfits associated with those of his previous brethren. Shin adorns most prevalently a ruffled hot pink dress shirt which has its sleeves folded up to his forearms and collar left exposed, along with a small portion of his chest. Along with this, he is seen with a black tie and black leather blazer over this. Finally, he is seen with a pair of black pants and shoes to finish the attire off. It seems that Shin normally carries his bow on him, though it is unknown why he does this, for he is fully capable of summoning it the traditional way Quincy do. Unlike the traditional Quincy as well; Shin has an immensely bad habit of smoking, and tends to smoke regularly for no apparent reasons. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Yorusuzume (夜雀 Evening Sparrow) Quincy Techniques and Abilities Märchen (物語 (ムーチエン) Mūchen German for: Fairy Tale, Japanese for: Story) is one of Shin's primary techniques and is closely linked with his zanpakutō ability. By manipulating the surrounding reishi as it is being absorbed at a fast rate whilst coming closer to him, Shin is capable of refracting it to the point where spiritual illusions of considerable prowess are created. Shin remarks that this is similar to the Kidō spell, Kyokkō. However this bears much more potency because of no energy costs and almost instantaneous usage in comparison to most users of the Kyokkō spell. The illusions are of varying potency, but Shin most commonly is viewed using minor optical illusions to affect the trajectory of his arrows from the opponents' perception, thus giving him a noticeable advantage in battle. Zanpakutō Jitsugizō (実偽造 Falsification of the Truth) is the name of Shin's zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a standard-length katana with a dark blue hilt that bears an almost melancholic tale and a white guard. The guard itself is of an oblong shape, it has a deep grey coloration along with a yin-yang pattern on either side of the blade and a lightning bolt connecting the two sides together. *'Shitaiga' (詩他意雅 Graceful Poem of Malice) is the name of the signature technique of those with Yoshi descent. Though originally appearing in the zanpakutō known as Nobara, Shin was capable of replicating the technique but altered it for his own needs. Shin, at any moment is capable of collecting spiritual energy to the tip of his blade, before releasing it into a potent wave of spiritual energy that has an abnormal, solid-like consistency. It splits up into several smaller projectiles, all of which have ricocheting capabilities, and combined with the natural absorption of reishi Shin possesses, he is capable of altering the size and trajectory of this technique to be considerably varied dependent on the purpose it is serving. Shin himself, in shikai is capable of refracting the reishi that exists in the environment using the projectiles created from Shitaiga as a conduit, allowing for an exceptionally powerful assault of spiritual projectiles from all sides. Shikai: Releasing with the command, Darkness bears no permanence, yet it is in this state of alteration that it receives it's longevity. Add to the essence of the permanent night, refract your perceptions and claw upon your own throat! (暗闇の中には永続性を負いません、まだそれはそれは長寿を受け取ることが変化のこの状態になっています。永久的な夜の本質に追加して、あなた自身の喉にあなたの認識と爪を屈折さ！ Kurayami no nakaniha eizoku-sei o oimasen, mada sore wa sore wa chōju o uketoru koto ga henka no kono jōtai ni natte imasu. Towa-tekina yoru no honshitsu ni tsuika shite, anata jishin no nodo ni anata no ninshiki to tsume o kussetsu sa!) otherwise shortened down to, Darkness knows no permanence (暗闇の中には永続性を知らない Kurayami no nakaniha eizoku-sei o shiranai), Shin stabs his sword into the ground, causing the entire blade to shatter upon contact. From this, he collects the reishi with his Quincy abilities and rejuvenates the blade itself. The blade then becomes a significantly sized broadsword, with an arc-like guard and a long hilt. The blade itself has a portion which is solely of a glass material, being the catalyst for Jitsugizō's abilities. Shikai Special Ability: Shin, upon release has the unique to manipulate the infinite perceptions of all dimensions in the material and spiritual world; through refraction of the spiritual energy that makes up the core of everything with enhancements from his own Quincy heritage, Shin is capable of becoming a semi-omnipresent being as a consequence. Shin most prevalently uses this ability for a means of transportation, for he is capable of refracting the very fabric of space in order to close the distance between two gaps of space, filling them with pathways similar to those created in Garganta. Along with this, Shin also gains the capability of refracting time to a limited degree, allowing for a sequence of events to be repeated in order to gain a more favourable situation. Trivia Behind the Scenes *The technique Shitaiga was originally created by PersonaSuperiorDeus. He gave me permission to utilize the said technique, which I modified for my own use. Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid Category:Male Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral